1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers. More particularly, it relates to an interface between a connector and a communications card and specifically to a physical/electrical media connector interface for use with a communications card such as a Type I or a Type II PCMCIA-architecture communications card, as typically used in laptop and notebook computers.
2. The Prior State of the Art
With the advent of laptop and notebook computers, the development of smaller computer cards were required. In response to these developments, standards of architecture such as the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standard, which specifies both hardware and system software requirements, were developed. The PCMCIA standard specifies three types of cards. Type I PCMCIA cards are 3.3 millimeters thick. Type II PCMCIA cards are 5 millimeters thick and Type III PCMCIA cards are 10.5 millimeters thick. Typically, Type I cards are used for memory while Type II and Type III cards are used for modems, network cards or other input/output devices.
Inherent in input/output cards is an ability to communicate with an external system or device. For example, a modem must be able to connect to a phone system which means that a PCMCIA modem card must be able to connect to an RJ series media connector which is described in FCC Rule 68.500, subpart F. According to these specifications, RJ-series media connectors are more than 5 millimeters thick.
The thickness of RJ-series media connector presents a problem with regard to Type I and Type II PCMCIA cards because these two types of cards are 3.3 and 5 millimeters thick respectively. In order for PCMCIA cards to more easily connect to RJ-series media connectors, a retractable media interface was developed. Today, PCMCIA cards have a media interface capable of connecting to physical/electrical media connectors. This media interface is less than 5 millimeters thick and can be extended from and retracted into PCMCIA cards. When extended, RJ series media connectors may be inserted to the media interface and thereby connected to the PCMCIA modem card.
The retractable/extendible media interfaces used in a Type I or Type II PCMCIA cards do not always effectively isolate the electrical connections from the user. In fact, situations may develop where it is possible to touch the electrical contacts of the media connector when inserting or removing the media connector from the interface. Voltages in excess of 70 volts may be present on the contacts of media connectors. A short across these contacts could cause harm to either the user, the computer or the communications card.